


Night sky

by Dinky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Depression, Experimentation, Fluff and Angst, Gaster Blaster Sans (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scientist W. D. Gaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinky/pseuds/Dinky
Summary: He looked up at the sky. The black night painted with blues and dark purples littered with stars. Big bright stars that shone the earth itself. The moon silently moved across the sky. And the sound of crickets and birds became louder as the voices drowned out. He could only focus on the sky."I wish you could see the stars with me.." He mumbled.He disregarded the thought of that moment and layed down on his back. The soft grass cradled his head like a pillow. He was forgetting something. Something important had to happen. But he thought he'd admire the stars more.





	1. Chapter 1

Sans groaned and laid his skull of the carpeted floor. A rush of boiling blue liquid rushed out of his mouth. He gripped his skull and try to muffled the pain. He felt a pain radiating in his soul. Something that shouldnt be there was invading. Like a virus. His eye blazed bright blue and yellow. He curled his toes and curled up a small as he could as if it would help ease the pain.

Papyrus was crying on the phone screaming at Undyne to come. He was terrified and thought if he interfered, it would make it so much worse. He asked sans if he was okay frantically.

"SANS! SANS!!" Papyrus was running with tears. He couldnt do much.

All the while Sans was digging his phalanges into his skull. His bones creaking and shifting in places they shouldn't be. Voices screamed in his head. 'it hurts!' 'make it stop!' 'i dont like this!' Quiet was all he wanted now.

Papyrus was scared at first but when he heards bone cracking and Sans screaming he was terrified. Papyrus grabbed Sans and tried to pull him close.

"SANS!" Papyrus screamed. "I NEED YOU TO LET ME HELP YOU!!" Papyrus sobbed.

Sans wouldnt listen. The screaming, the cracking bone, it made Papyrus sick to his stomach. What was happening to his brother?

Papyrus backed away from Sans and scooted away. He seemed to be getting larger. Terrified turned it horrified. Papyrus cried over his brother.

Sans spine snapped backwards and blades erupted from his back. His hoodie ripped and Sans screamed louder in response. His phalanges grew sharper. His nose became longer. Forming a snout. Horns slowly formed on the back of Sans' skull. His spine got longer and his bones became thicker. Blue smoke leaked from his nose and mouth. Teeth became daggers, and a tail appeared and whipped around Sans' room. His screaming ripping into an animalistic snarl. Like that of a wolf. 

Papyrus was backed up against the wall. Afraid for his brother and for his life. Staring at the amalgamation of what Sans was becoming. Papyrus watched and couldn't look away. Excruciatingly slow, Sans shifted into this beast.

Sans or what was left of him thrashed inside of the room. Becoming too little of a space, he knocked his bed against the oppisite wall and broke the tredmill nearly in half. Papyrus ran out of the room before he was whipped by it's tail. He ran down the stairs and ran out of the house. He saw a Undyne sprinting. Townspeople stared curiously at the passing guardsman.

Papyrus ran up the stairs and Undyne followed when she entered the house. Papyrus and Undyne looked in the room to see the room was trashed. But nothing in it. No sign of escape.

Papyrus fell to his knees.

 

...

 

After a while of sobbing over Sans. Undyne finally got Papyrus to calm down. 

"Papyrus, you have to tell me what happened. How did he get out? What the hell happened? I heard screamin on the line." Undyne tried to stay as calm as possible. 

"I do not know." Papyrus said. Dry tears stained his skull and he gribbed his lower jaw. His elbows on his knees in a miserable manner. A headache was all he could think about. It hasnt been a long time since papyrus heard Sans scream that bad. He was turning into a beast. Poor. Poor Sans. 

"Papyrus.." Undyne interrupted his thoughts. "I heard screaming on the line." She said as calmly as possible. 

Papyrus zoned out. He flashbacked to that time before snowdin. Before friendship. Before happiness. 

"PAP!" Undyne slammed her fist on the coffee table. Papyrus looked at Undyne. A tear rolled down his cheekbone. 

"I am unsure of where he is. He was in pain. I dont know what happened. I just know he was in alot of pain. Those screams were his. He was changing into something else." Papyrus said quietly. 

Undyne pulled Papyrus into a hug. He was startled at first until he realized how much he needed it. He buried his skull into her shoulder and wept. Undyne waited until Papyrus was finished. She couldnt even come to think how hard it would be for him. But if that was Sans that trashed that room, he might be dangerous. 

Burn marks, claw marks, holes in the floor, and furniture thrown across the room in a fit. Broken bone shatters hidden in the dark carpet. Undyne couldnt even begin to imagine how much paperwork. 

Papyrus let go and so did Undyne. "Thankyou," Papyrus said.  

Undyne nodded and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and waited for the ringing to stop. 

"H-hello?" Alphys asked.

 

..meanwhile.

He didnt know here he was. Or what he was. Unfamiliar twists and turns. New creavases and forms on his body. He felt so terrible. He just knew to get rid of something.

 

All he knew was anger. A hatred for something. He wanted to destroy it. A burden. He didnt know where it was but he did. He didnt remember it, but ke knew it on instinct. Static. A loud high pitched noise. He couldnt listen to it. He clawed at the side of his head and hissed at the sound. He leaned on a tree and it creaked with his weight. He was sweating. 

He ran off deeper into the woods. Loud thumping in his wake. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alphys sat on her foldable bed eating Ramen. Her tail swayed as she bobbed to the intro of her favorite anime, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. She slurped up a microwaveable cup of chicken Ramen noodles. She nearly choked when the sound of her phone rang. Startled she paused the show and set the Ramen in between her legs and clicked talk.

"Alphys!" Undyne yelled. She sounded out of breath.

"U-Undyne!" Alphys said a little concerned.

"Alphys! Could you do me a favor?!"

Alphys scooted further up from the makeshift bed and held the phone with two hands. She caught the ream before it spilled on the floor. "A-Anything."

Undyne paused and took a breather. "Look at the cameras near snowdin. Call me back if you find anything strange." Undyne suddenly hung up the phone. Leaving Alphys confused and dumbfounded. She scooted off of the bed, putting the Ramen cup off to she side and jogged down the broken escalator. She halted when she stood in front of the cameras and immediatly started to type. She examined all of the cameras in the vicinity of Snowdin.

Camera 2.  
Nothing.

Camera 3  
Still nothing.

Camera 4  
Is this a joke?

Camera 1  
The ruins door.

No futher Data.

Alphys, confused, rewinded the tape and looked at the images. She must've been in the right spot because a flash of light blinked for a split second on the camera. Alphys covered her eyes with an elbow and looked back up to see a beast.

Alphys stumbled and fell back. Her glasses tipped off of her face and she looked wide eyed at the thing on the camera. It had to be bigger than the ruins door. At least 15 feet. It still seemed to be in pain. It thrashed and it cried. Growling and screeching. An amalgamation of sounds only an abomination could make. After letting a breath go she didnt even realize she was holding, she noticed it grew another 5 feet in the last 40 seconds. It stumbled to all fours and pushed it's animalistic skull into the snow. It clawed it's face and rammed down a couple of trees. It looked to be in distress as if it was aware of itself. It ran towards snowdin and with a final whip of its tail, as it seemed to be gone, it knocked the camera off of its stand. Even throught the bushes. 

No futher Data.

Read the camera. Alphys stared wide eyed at the screen. Tears welled up in her eyes. She stood up slowly and ran back up the escalator to call Undyne back. She waited for a response.

"Alphys what did you find?!" Undyne roared over the receiver.

"A-A beast. At l-least 20 f-f-feet tall. It had claws an-nd. Teeth like-- teeth like daggers. And it's heading to S-Snowdin. 

Undyne grunted. "Shit." She said. 

"Undyne wait!" Alphys called before Undyne could hang up the line. Wh..what is that?" 

"Papyrus said it's Sans." Undyne said hesitantly. 

Alphys held her hand over her mouth and hung up the line.

 

 

Papyrus stayed silent. "DOES SHE KNOW WHERE MY BROTHER WENT?" 

Undyne narrowed her eyes at the thick fog in between snowdin and waterfall. She huffed a breath of air. "He's headed to Snowdin." Undyne said slowly. Papyrus turned heel and walked to Snowdin. 

"Papyrus. He's dangerous. Im coming with you." 

Papyrus stopped in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder. "IF YOU DO COME WITH ME.. DONT HURT HIM." 

Papyrus looked forward and continued walking. Undyne ran towards him and grabbed his arm. "I'm coming with you. But, if I have to, i will not hesitate to kill him. I wanna help Papy. I do. But i cant keep promises. Not now-"

Papyrus moved his hand out of Undyne's swiftly. "Promise me you wont. Unless you absolutely have to." Papyrus' eyes pleaded with Undyne to agree. He looked on the verge of tears. 

"Unless i have to." She confirmed her promise. 

Papyrus gave her a thankful little smile and he turned to Snowdin. 

 

 

 

 

Alphys paced in her lab. How? Why? When? Question after Question raced through her mind. She hesitated to pick up her phone and raised it to her eyes. She was contemplating to dial Sans' number. To confirm if that..thing was really Sans. Her comical friend. One that made terrible jokes. One that pulled pranks. One that used to laugh with her when they worked in the lab together.  She didn't want to accept the truth. She dialed his number and hopefully waited for him to pick up. It went straight to voicemail. Her eyes teared up and she fell to her knees. Papyrus wouldn't lie. It was true.

 

 

 

 

Undyne and Papyrus jogged into Snowdin. They came to the main village and looked around. No damage no destruction. No dust piles. It was just the same as when they left the place. Undyne and Papyrus were as confused as they were relieved. Undyne walked around the little village asking around. If anything was wrong, or if they saw a beast of sort. But no complaints except for one. 

 

Dogamy and Dogeressa came bounding in sync. They're worried faces put Undyne on edge. They came to a halt in front of Undyne and Papyrus. 

"Captain Undyne!" Dogamy barked. "There's been a missing child and father!" 

Undyne's brows furrowed. "What happened?" She spoke confidently.  She thought if this could be connected to Sans' outrage.

"A bunny woman came to us and told us that her husband and little boy went walking in the woods. He hasn't come back. It's been 5 hours."  Dogeressa continued. 

Undyne looked at the bunny woman on her knees crying, talking to a guard dog trying to calm her, she'd assume. Some worried townspeople of Snowdin looked over at the unfortunate predicament. Another bunny was with her crying along with her. 

Undyne huffed and looked back at Dogamy and Dogeressa. "Let me talk to her." She said. 

They walked over to the bunny woman. She noticed Undyne was here and she stopped the conversation by running and tripping to fall on her knees. She hunched over looking defeated. Her paws gripped the snow and it crunched in between her fingers. She held her head high. Big fat tears ran down her face. Staining her fur. "Please." Was all she could mouth. Her head fell back down. 

Undyne knelt down on one knee and placed her hand on the bunny woman's shoulder. The bunny woman looked up at her with pleading eyes. 

"I will do everything in my power to find your son and husband." Undyne said.  The bunny woman closed her eyes and mouthed the words thank you. The other bunny lady joined her and they exhanged words and hugged. Greater dog and lesser dog went back to attend the group of people gathering and the bunny women. 

Undyne and Papyrus went with Dogamy and Dogeressa to the forests egde. Ready to continue this investigation.

30min later of walking...

At the least, Papyrus felt a little betrayed. He wanted to find his brother, but he didn't want to be insensitive. Undyne was the only one who could have a chance from finding him. But he was in this forest anyway. Right?

 

 He asked himself and walked alongside Undyne. Lagging behind a bit more and more. He wondered if it was really Sans. If he would really harm another. Papyrus worried. Sans had always been so distant with his personal life. He'd begun to notice something going wrong with Sans...

 

First it was behavior. He was distant. Even more distant than usual. He would avoid Papyrus a little more often. He would take every chance he could to make as little as eye contact.

Next was physical contact. It was mostly by mistake, but Sans had accidentally hurt Papyrus. He was cooking Pasta on the stove. Sans was trying to be in and out. He searched the fridge and took out a bottle of ketchup. The handle was facing the outside of the stove hanging off the edge. Sans had bumped into it and spilled some on himself, and on Papyrus who had just walked in the wrong time. His eyes were a bright white. Which would normally be right if they hadnt slimmed out and turned yellow. Like a cats eyes in the flash of a light. He stared at Papyrus and his eyes turned back after he blinked his eyes. Sans ran past him hood down and slapped a wet cloth on the table just outside of the kitchen. He never got close to Papyrus after that. 

 

Then it was mental change. Sans would act towards Papyrus differently. He would start to be mean. And any type of mean is too mean for Sans' standards towards Papyrus. But mean as in too harsh. Sans would usually dial it back with expressing his emotions but he was an open book. And that included some of Sans dislikes towards Papyrus. He even said "Why worry about me. You only ever worry about yourself! Selfish...Insensitive." He mumbled condescendingly after Papyrus tried to acknowledge Sans was acting differently. 

 

Then he didnt see Sans anymore. He was never in the house. He was constantly getting drunk at Grillbys and eating his way through depression. He only ever saw him sleeping. Until today, when he changed. Into that. But now that Papyrus thought about it, Sans hadn't been himself for a long time. How long has he been dealing with this by himself? 

 

The sound of crying snapped him out of his own mind. He looked to his left and there it was. A child lying down on his side crying. But of course Dogamy and Dogeressa would have heard it before him and were already on the move towards him. 

They all bolted to the crying sound. As they got closer, the child realized footsteps were approaching. Papyrus smelled...copper? As they approached the bunny child, he resembled now. 

The boy scrambled back and his breath quickened. He curled up on the ground. Undyne picked up her pace and slid as a baseball player would to home base. She put her metal clad hand on his curled up body. "Its okay. Im here to help you. I wont hurt you." 

The boy looked up to see Undyne and hugged her. "I dont wanna be here anymore. Daddy's turned to dust. I want my mommy!" He cried and teared up into her shoulder. 

Papyrus grouped with Undyne and the dogs. The smell of copper grew stronger and so did the rustling of leaves. He'd assume it was just the wind, but where was that smell coming from? Undyne scrunched her nose and the dogs sneezed. 

"What is that smell?" 

Dogamy and Dogerssa plugged thier noses. "We cant identify the smell in the cold. And especially not with that lingering smell of..dust." Dogeressa said.

An unsettling sight when Undyne looked around and saw dust littering the leaf covered clearing. After her eyes adjusted more to the light, she could even see scattered items rightfully next to the dust piles. 

 

They walked slowly outside of the forest. The boy was nuzzled noze first, sleeping in the crook of Dogeressa's neck. Papyrus talked quitly with Undyne, trying not to wake the child. 

 

"If there was dust here, and Sans went this way do you think--" Undyne cut herself off trying not to upset the conversation. 

Papyrus looked away from Undyne and hung his head low. "I TRY NOT TO THINK ABOUT IT. I'M AFRAID THAT IF I DONT STOP..I MIGHT BELIEVE IT MYSELF." Papyrus turned back to Undyne. "PLEASE DONT. I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING. I ALSO KNOW THAT I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE. I'M SURE WE CAN FIND A SOLUTION." 

Dogamy and Dogeressa perked their ears and shuffled closer to Undyne. "There is something." Dogamy barked. He sniffed the air and sneezed again. "Dust."

 

Papyrus smelled that copper smell again. It was so strong now. Like it was right on top of them. Is that what monster dust smells like? He could hear approaching noise too now. Undyne plugged her nose and wretched. "That smell.." She gagged and turned away from where she smelled it.

The child woke up and groaned in distaste. He smelled the air and struggled out of Dogeressa's grip. She set him down, arm still in hand. He started breathing quickly and he looked around. His eyes frantically scouting the area. 

Undyne kneeled down to his level, trying not to gag from the smell while in front of him. Even breathing through the mouth, you could somehow taste the smell. She cocked her head to the side slightly. "What is it?"

The boy ripped his hand out of Dogeressa's, and huddled near Undyne. "Tha-That's the smell of the duster." The boy cried. 

Undyne grippped the spear that formed in her hand and stood guard. She had just begun to realize how eerily silent the forest was. Usually there were birds at the least but, nothing. She only sound was the silent wind in the trees. And then the sound of crunching sticks. Getting louder. Then the pace picked up. As the noise got louder the smell got worse, until it made her want to vomit. Papyrus was wretching, and the dogs were sneezing attempting to get the smell out of their noses somehow. 

 

The boy screamed and yanked his hand out of Undyne's grip. He scrambled to his feet and ran. Undyne registered what was happening and tried to run after him. She or him didn't get that far until..

 

**SLAM!**

 

 

Undyne jumped back. All she could see was dust. At first she didn't know what she was looking at. She held her breath and the screaming stopped. The forest was silent again. Papyrus was crying. The dogs were barking at her to get up and run, but..all she could do was stare. Stare at the area where the boy had just ran. It was now a massive bleached set of claws. The duster as the boy claimed. She felt a single tear running down her face. This was..

 

"SANS?" 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"SANS?"

The sound of crunching bone and screams dying down filled Papyrus' head. He stared at the Carnage for a split second and all he could do was look up in horror. Is this really what became of his brother? He just saw a child get crushed by what could be his brother.

Thick bleached bones. Claws that menacingly dug into the earth. Horns curled around the side of his head. Teeth grinding together. That copper smell. It now smelt like death.

 

Papyrus looked down and saw Undyne still on her knees. Head in hands. She looked so heartbroken. Not helping that the beast started to walk slowly towards them. Blue smoke shot from it's nose. It huffed and reared it's head down. As if to challenge them. Papyrus backed up and called Undyne's name as loud as he could. 

With a broken heart came rage. Undyne snarled and flashed hwr teeth towards Sans. "HE WAS INNOCENT! I WILL END YOU!!" Undyne summoned spears in her hand. 

 

Sans growled and stood up on his two back legs. He inhaled with a growl and shook the earth with a mighty bellow. Undyne roared back with a battle cry and advanced on the beast. She hurled several spears at the beast. It blocked them with a clawed and swept Undyne off of her feet with the other. It brought it's hand up and slammed it down on the ground, Undyne rolled out of the way. 

She scrambled to her feet and ran the opposite direction. As she ran she aimed for the beasts head. With a lucky shot, she hit right in it's eyesocket. It closed it's eye and shook the spear out of its head. It growled back and leaped for Undyne like a cat would. It swiped at her feet and scratched her ankle. Snapping the muscle that connected the ankle and the leg.   

[-900 HP ] 

Papyrus ran toward her. 

She toppled to her knees and clenched her eyes in pain. The cut drew blood and the beast wasn't finished. She limped to a tree. Papyrus met up with her and placed his shoulder under her right arm to support her. He tried pulling her and she tried to walk as fast as she could. The beast roared and stalked them. Undyne looked back and tried to limp faster but to no use. She fell to her knees alongside Papyrus. 

Papyrus stood up and looked at the beast. Sheilding Undyne from it. Him. The skeletal monster growled louder. Its yellow eyes shone at Papyrus in the dim light. He could see fear. Pain. It was hurting. 

"SANS." Papyrus said unnerving. He looked the creature straight in it's eyes. They flickered white. 

"SANS. I KNOW ITS YOU. I KNOW YOUR HURTING. BUT I AM HERE. YOU ARE STILL MY BROTHER." 

Its eyes flickered again. This time longer. The beast looked at Papyrus with kind eyes. They flickered yellow and white. Then blue.

 

 

The beast dashed toward Papyrus so fast he couldnt even make out it's pupils than more than blue streaks. "PAPYRUS!!" Undyne cried out. 

Papyrus shut his eyes. He opened them again and was looked at a giant gaping maw over his head. The sharp teeth tempting to end it all. 

But nothing happened. It backed away. Eyes blue. And dashed off into the trees. Towards the ruins.

 

Undyne stood up and limped towards Papyrus. She fell to her knees and held his hand.  "Are..you okay?" She asked. 

Papyrus smiled. "YES WELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT FALTER IN SITUATIONS SUCH AS THESE." Papyrus spoke confidently. 

"Yeah. Okay." Undyne mocked slightly. 

"LET ME HELP." Papyrus put his shoulder back under Undyne right arm. And she was brought to her feet. 

 

They walked in silence for a while. 

"Pap. Are.. Are you okay?" Undyne asked wearily.

Papyrus was walking. Unspeaking and slowing his pace every second. Really, his mind was racing. Thinking about that child and his brother. 

Papyrus stopped. He stood emotionless and unblinking. Undyne tried to get his attention. Tears streamed down Papyrus' face. His nose bone scrunched. He nearly fell to his knees before he snapped back into reality. 

"How do i save my brother.?" Papyrus said quieter than she ever heard him speak before. 

Undyne pondered the question. At first she thought it was rhetorical, but then Papyrus looked at her for an answer. 

"Uh. I can see if Alphys can help." Undyne said guiltily. It was the least she could do after leaving her in the blue like that. She must be worried sick. 

"WE SHOULD GO TO MY HOUSE. THAT WOUND WILL NOT TEND TO ITSELF. AND YOU'VE LOST ALOT OF HP." Papyrus said. Gaining more confidence back in his voice. "WE COULD ASK DR. ALPHYS TO COME OVER THEN." 

Undyne nodded in agreement and both of them continued on their way out of the forest. 

 

 

 

The smell of pie woke him up. Sans sat in a cozy bed, in a room he didnt recognize and there was pie directly next to him. Over all he was insanely confused. How did he get here? Where even was he? Why do i feel like shit? 

More question arose from other questions. None of which were answered. Then there was the door knob. There was a loud clicking noise and a rush of cooler air. By that time Sans was already head against the pillow. He cracked one eye open so he could see his captor. A goat woman. She had soft eyes and a caring aura. She set down a bottle of hydrogen poroxide and some cloth. He felt something pulled off of his skull and the burning of hydrogen poroxide.

Sans didnt have skin or flesh but he could still feel the wounds. It would be just like any monster. Mending the broken up dust by solidifying it with the aid of magic. It also still hurt like a bitch too. Sans tried to not move a muscle so he would be able to escape before they noticed. He was still unsure of his captor's nature. 

"I know you're awake." She had a delicate yet firece voice. More on the delicate and caring side. He tried to play it off 'maybe she's talking on the phone or something?' 

"Sans. Is it? I checked your ID. Sorry if I was being intrusive.

Sans sighed and opened his eye sockets all the way. "Im caught." Sans joked. 

"I am To-" she was cut off by Sans. 

"Toriel, queen of monsters. I uh..recognised the emblem on your gown." Sans said.

Toriel smiled. It faded a little when she saw Sans rubbing a small crack in his skull.

"Are you feeling well? Do you need other care? Ive never seen your breed of monster before." Toriel said innocently. 

"Im a skeleton. Very humerus joke if I say so myself." Sans snorted and chuckled to himself. 

The woman only giggled a little. Then she stopped. 

"I've never seen a skeleton like you before." The woman said. Temporarily stopping tending to the wounds on his skull.

Sans pondered a bit. Does she know what a regular skeleton looks like. "Im just a..normal skeleton." 

"With claws and teeth?" She asked him seriously. 

What? This lady must be joking. He moved his hand to in front of his face. 

Low and behold there it was. Claws. He shot straight up from the bed and snapped his neck to the womans. "Do you have a mirror?" Sans asked. He was nearly out of patience with her response. 

"In the bathroom." Toriel stood up and put her hand out. 

Sans looked at it and took her hand, eager to see the mirror. He was escorted out of the room and down the hallway. To the left was the bathroom. Usually unused, monsters didnt have any bodily functions regarding the toilet. But the mirror was there. Sans sprinted into the bathroom and stared in front of the mirror. 

 "Holy shit." 

He stared wide eyed and his eye lights dimmed. Little horns sprouted from his head, and his teeth sharper than usual. His claws sharped as he examined his face, and his eyelights were a muddy blue, yellow. His bones were thicker than usual and he could see dust in between his joints. He wanted to scream. Not this. Not this again. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" 

Toriel put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay." She soothed him. I will go make you some tea.

Sans put his claws to his skull and breathed heavily. He fell back against the bathroom wall. His chest ached and his head felt like it was about to explode. Hot blue froth erupted from his mouth and he leaned to his side. His eyes turned a bright yellow and he clawed at his skull making visible indentations. He wanted to leave. Its was too small. He was hyperventilating. His breathing became more rapid. 

It slowed back down when he felt toriel's soft paw on his skull. His claws left his skull and his eyes teared up. Not this again. Toriel sat down next to him. Opposite of his vomit spill, and laid his head on her shoulder. 

"Its okay." My friend. "Its okay Sans." 

They sat like that for a while. 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

> Sorry the last chapter took so long. I was kinda writing a couple sentences and ditching it for a couple days a long while.        Back to the story.

 

 

 

 

 

 Alphys paced back and forth. Undyne still hadn't responded to any of her calls. She just had so many questions. Coincidentally, she heard a frantic buzz of the door bell. She looked at the monitor at the front of the LAB door and gasped. She saw Undyne standing on one foot. She was unsmiling and her pupils were dilated. As if in shock. Papyrus was next to her holding her up. His was unblinking and staring at the door with pleading eyes. Despite only having eyesockets.

She opened the door. A gurneey was next to her and she ushered Papyrus to put her on.

In the meantime, Alphys closed the door behind them and brought Undynethe saltiest foods she could find and lots of water. Undyne sat there gaining her HP and Alphys was patching her wound with magic. All done without a word spoken.

Papurus was the first to start the conversation. "I APOLOGIZE ALPHYS FOR NOT GETTING BACK TO YOU."

Alphys stood up, "Its n-not really your f-fault Papyrus."

Undyne set a back of chisps down, "So its my fault? We were in a hurry."

"Y-you could have at least told m-me you were coming." Alphys shot back. "I was w-worried."

"Im sorry Alphys."

"WHAT WILL WE DO NOW THEN?", Papyrus interjected. "MY BROTHER IS STILL OUT THERE."

"So th-that w-was Sans.." Alphys said solemnly.

Papyrus pondered. "HE WAS RUNNING TO THE RUINS."

"How do you even know that? He went past the trees."

"HE ALWAYS WENT THERE WHEN HE HAD THAT LOOK IN HIS EYES."

"What l-look" Alphys asked.

"HOPELESSNESS."

Alphys ran to the computer desk and swatted Ramen cups from off of her keyboard. She pulled up the Ruins camera. She played back the footage and saw the Ruins door open. A goat woman came out and picked up a body of a small skeleton with a tail. The footage was fuzzy but Papyrus could recognise his brother.

"No way in hell." Undyne said staring along with Alphys at the emblem on the goat woman's chest. Delta Rune.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S THE QUEEN!!" Undyne shouted. Alphys stared wide eyed and covered her mouth.

"AND MY BROTHER. IT REALLY WAS HIM!" Papyrus said. He was ecstatic.

"We- we have to go right away!" Undyne said.

"But your l-leg. It needs more time."

"I'm fine! But we need to go. If bringing Queen Toriel back makes Asgore happy. I'd risk death. Besides. We just saw Sans right there. He's fine. We can get him too. " Undyne looked back at Papyrus to give him a reassuring smile. The smile faded quickly when she realized what she had to do. How it would hurt Papyrus.

Papyrus nodded and was ready to leave. Undyne's HP was halfway up and she was ready to leave as well. 

Before they left, Alphys called out. "Bring him b-back here. And d-dont leave me out next time!" Alphys said genuinely aggravated

 

Papyrus made it to the ruins door. Undyne never brought up the saved files incident while they took the river person's boat. They just sat in silence. They came up to the door and Undyne knocked. When she didn't hear a response she banged louder. Papyrus was in his own world. Thinking about Sans as Umdyne conversated with someone behind the door. 

Papyrus saw a glimse of white and looked back at his brother. He was taller. Almost as tall as Papyrus himself. He had a tail, claws, and little nubs on the top of his skull. Probably horns. He looked miserable until both of their eyes met. As if he turned a shade lighter, Sans smiled and ran up to Papyrus and hugged him tightly. Papyrus hugged back and cried. 

Toriel smiled and then frowned when Undyne socked Sans in the skull so hard he passed out. Blue blood trickled from his fractured brow bone.  She formed a spear in her hand to finish the job.  "Sans the skeleton is charged with several murders. I will not allow him to leave." 

Undyne's reason was clouded with vengeance. As if Papyrus' eyesockets couldn't get any wider. He glared at Undyne. Toriel gasped at hepd her paw over mouth. 

"UNDYNE! STOP! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" Papyrus picked up Sans ans stood next to Toriel closer to the door. He protectively held him close and turned his body away from Undyne to best conceal Sans. 

"Captain Undyne, stop!" Toriel said as firm as possible without seeming hostile. Undyne had no intention of listening. 

"Im sorry Papyrus. YOUR BROTHER IS A KILLER!" 

"IT WASN'T HIM!!" Papyrus shouted. 

"You said it yourself! You saw a part of Sans too! I will avenge those snowdin residents! Whether its by my spears or not!" Undyne said and growled at Sans' limp body. She raised her spear and Toriel shouted. 

"Enough! Captain Undyne. Surrender! As your queen you will withdrawl your weapon at once!" Toriel hated to use her position on Undyne but she wouldn't let Undyne hurt her friend. 

 

Undyne had no choice but to back down. "My job is to serve the Royal family. Even if they protect killers". Undyne stormed off. "Im going back to Alphys'!" 

"UNDYNE." Papyrus called. She didnt look back and kept walking. 

Papyrus huffed and looked down at Sans. He walked slowly after Undyne. Toriel followed. Papyrus looked back surprised. "YOU ARE COMING WITH ME?" 

Toriel's blank stare turned to a small frown. "If you do not wish for me to-"

"PLEASE." Papyrus said.

Toriel smiled and gently closed the door to the ruins. She looked at it for a second and then turned back to Papyrus. When she caught up with him she slowed her pace. 

"Papyrus, is it?" Toriel asked politely. 

Papyrus smiled. "YES THAT IS MY NAME. THE GREAT PAPYRUS." 

Toriel snickered and continued alongside Papyrus. The enjoyable moment died down as quickly as it came. She then frowned when she thought of the inevitable question. 

"How did he end up like that?" Toriel asked. "He showed up at my door with holes in his skull and he was nearly 15 feet tall. He then shrunk down to size and still I could barely carry him." 

Papyrus looked down at his brother. They had just passed the christmas light covered snowdin welcome sign. The lights shone so brightly in the dim night. Nighttime was approaching. Or what could be considered nighttime, what with all of the artificial light. 

Papyrus walked slower. "I dont know." He said quietly. "I am his brother. I am supposed to know what is wrong with him. Yet...." Papyrus looked back down at Sans' body. "I'm such a horrible brother." Papyrus' walking came to a stop. 

Toriel stopped with Papyrus. In front of the skeleton brothers house. A house of pain. What the snowdin store clerk said was a lie. Those wacky skeletons. Always funny, goofy, wacky. Oblivious, naïve, sad.  

Sans thought Papyrus didnt know about Sans' problems. How often he drowned himself in ketchup, and screamed in his sleep. So much so Papyrus would have to use blue magic to keep Sans from hurting himself. And how Papyrus doubted himself often about the royal guard. Or what people said. That he was annoying, naïve, and had too big of dreams. 

 

And now this. His brother turned into a monster. Papyrus couldnt deny it. He was afraid. Someone that used to be his only family and friend has becone so distant. And he didnt even know WHY. 

Papyrus felt tears run down his skull. He fell to his knees and held his brother close to him. He oh so cared for his brother. But how could he take care of his brother and be afraid for his own life. Sans had almost killed Papyrus. 

Toriel noticed Papyrus' slow walking. She turned around to see Papyrus on his knees. She walked to Papyrus and sat on her knees too. She put her hand on Papyrus' back. "I apologize for asking." Toriel said. 

They sat like that for a while.

\--  ---------- -- - -- --- - - -  -  - - - - -- - - - - - - ----     -

Papyrus and Toriel continued walking to the riverperson's boat. Papyrus calmed down and Toriel held Papyrus' hand. They were given shocked looks from Snowdin residents. But they didnt say anything. They were right to mind themselves. Even though they saw the long lost Queen walking in Snowdin. A Queen everyone presumed to be dust now. 

They got to the Riverpersons boat. They asked where. "Hotland." Toriel replied. 

As Papyrus and Toriel rode in the boat, Sans started to shift awake. 

"The echo flowers listen. Just as the grass and the lost monsters." Spoke the Riverperson. 

Sans seemed to hear them, because he scrunched his brow bones in confusion. Then the Riverperson went back to humming quietly as the swiftly rowed the boat.

Sans held a clawed hand to his brow bone. He grunted. "Didnt expect to be out that long. What happened?" 

Papyrus put Sans down on the seat. 

"UNDYNE PUNCHED YOU." Papyrus put it flatly.

"Must've been a damn hard punch." Sans said. 

Papyrus huffed. " LUANGUAGE SANS. QUEEN TORIEL IS HERE." 

"It is quite alright." Toriel said. "Are you alright Sans? " 

"Hmm? Yeah. Justa .... headache." Sans slurred. 

"WELL YOU WORRIED ME. YOU DIDN'T WAKE UP." 

"mm..sorry." Sans put a hand to his skull. He scrunched up his nose and bared his teeth in pain. 

"BROTHER?" Papyrus shifted uncomfortably. 

Sans dragged his clawed hands down his face. He stopped his hands over his eye sockets and glared at his claws. Dust in between his joints. His eyelights dimmed and his smile stretched. "what the hell...happened to me." He said silently. More to himself than Toriel and Papyrus.

"You changed." Papyrus said quietly, regretting every word that came out of his mouth. 

Sans looked down at his lap. "what did i do?" Sans asked firmly. He looked pleadingly at Papyrus. 

Papyrus looked away. "Monsters fell down." Papyrus said openly. He balled up his fist. He could've done something. .. something. But, he didnt. Now monsters were dead. His eyesockets widened and he looked up at Toriel. She didnt say anything. She looked as if she hadn't heard the conversation at all. For that, Papyrus was grateful. 

On the other hand, Sans had both hands on his head and his elbows on his knees. He snarled inwardly and cursed that damned scientist. Cursed that day. That fucking scientist. Fucking..  ~~Gaster.~~

 

_..Today was slow. Sans sat at his desk fondling with a pencil. His feet were perched up on his desk and he leaned back, tapping the pencil on his teeth. He looked up at the ceiling._ _HE hadnt given Sans any new assignments he just had him sit at his desk and wait for instructions. Sans was ambitious. This ambition was gonna go out the window if he sat at this desk any longer._

_Sans took his feet from off of the desk and stood up. Tossing the pencil into his pocket and stuffed his hands in with it. He rolled his eyelights and swung the door open. Where did HE run off to. Sans looked both ways down the hallway. Empty. He rolled his sleeve up and looked at his watch. That's right. Nobody was even here. But of course, he was. Because HE didnt give him orders to leave. Sans whistled through his teeth and shut the door all the way. He made sure it was locked, and started off to his left._

_He walked down the hall admiring unfinished work behind the glass. Made by his fellow co-workers. Sans decided he didnt want to take a shortcut. Even if it meant he could go home early. He liked seeing the work from the employees of the royal scientist. Sans stopped at an office. He exhaled and looked at the plate with the name of whose office this was. It read_ ~~Gaster.~~ _Relieved he was at the right office, and didnt have to walk more, Sans knocked. When noone answered, he opened the door. To find it empty. He looked around the room before he stepped in. The desk was even messier than his, and the lamp light was flickering._

_"The hell happened here?" Sans asked himself. He saw folders with bold red marks on them. Seeming to catch his attention, Sans picked up the folder. Burns and scratches scattered the outside of the folder. Red liquid tainted it. As if on que Sans heard the lock jiggle. Sans threw the folder back down and shortcut back to his office. He wasn't supposed to be in there. HE had never let anyone in. Thats why HIS room was one of the few that had no windows._

_But curiousity killed the cat before._

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
